


Player One Enters the Game

by Redstarz97



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Frisk is a scapegoat, Gen, I honestly don't know what I was doing, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Binary Player, and Chara just wants to save someone, everything starts with angst, just Player has some sadistic pleasure in this, the first thing I write for this fandom is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk faces the consequences of actions that someone else has committed and Chara has to be judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player One Enters the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with ideas and such... btw Player's basically anyone you can think of- they're really an oc but honestly they're just the embodiment of all the players  
> This is un-beta and... yeah

"Then it is agreed," They said as they held out their hand, a strained smile plastered onto their face as they waited for the other to hand what was rightfully theirs. "You will give me your soul for the price of a better world. A better ending."

Frisk felt the familiar pull at their soul, the red glow blinded them in the darkness of the void. Their hands trembled as their arms encircled around their chest, a protective barrier of sorts, they looked up at the child that stood before them. Unsure and hesitant, they took a step forward and eyed the child cautiously

".... But why...?" Frisk asked, their voice shook as they took tentative steps towards the other child. Tears began to prickle at the corners of their eyes as they gripped their chest tightly, nails dug into old scars from their battles. "I... I didn't do it... I didn't... I never... I never wanted this... none of this... I didn't..."

"…Why?" The child tilted their head as they kept their hand outstretched, their bangs seemed to shadow over their blood red eyes that seemed to bore into Frisk and their voice trembled slightly spoke "... because your actions have consequences of course, or did you think you can just start over with a clean slate?"

"But I didn't do it! I swear!" Frisk cried as they stepped back from the other, fear and desperation filled their deep red eyes. They whimpered when the other took a step forward, closer to them. Their body shook from absolute terror. "I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to kill Toriel, I didn't want to kill Papyrus, I didn't want to kill Undyne or Muffet or Mettaton- I didn't want to kill Sans! I didn't want Asgore or Flowey.... I didn't want any of this... I swear..."

"... But you did it anyway."

"No!" Frisk screamed as they fell on their back, the other child crept closer to them. Frisk shook their head as they weep, their chest felt as though it were on fire as they tried to keep their soul in. Away from the other child. "I didn't want any of that! I didn't, Chara... You have to believe me... I didn't... Something... made me do it. I didn't want to... I didn't have a choice... you have to believe me, Chara. You have to believe me... please..."

".. Your hands are stained with the dust of those monsters and all of the other monsters in the underground," Chara's voice seemed to grow in volume as they spoke, a knife had materialized beside them and they grabbed the object. Their knuckles turned white as they gripped onto the knife with a bruised hand littered with band-aids of sorts.

"You killed all of your friends when they showed you nothing but kindness, you killed mom, you killed dad... You killed Asriel... who begged for his life... begged for mercy... and you cut him down... over and over and over again... til there was nothing left... nothing but a mangled flower..."

"And now you're asking me for mercy when you showed none to your friends...? To those that treated you with love and kindness when the surface offered you none?"

Frisk sobbed in their hands as they curled in on themself. They shook their head again and again as their body was racked with tremors. "I didn't do it... I didn't do it.. I didn't do it! Please! I didn't do it, Chara! I didn't do any of it! I never wanted this! Please.... I didn't do it..."

"Then who did, Frisk? Who made you kill all of those monsters that begged for mercy? Begged for you to do the right thing and still believed in you til the very end?" Chara narrowed their eyes at Frisk who seemed to cower from their gaze. With a growl, Chara grabbed onto the top of Frisk's head tightly and their nails clawed at the others scalp. "Answer me, Frisk! Who!?"

Frisk screamed as they held onto Chara's wrist, their own nails scraped against the others pale skin and left fresh marks behind the old ones. They cried out again when Chara yanked at Frisk's hair and pulled the knife closer to their neck. Frisk felt the cold metal cut at their skin.

"Frisk, answer the question!"

"I don't know!" Frisk wailed as they tried to back away from both Chara and the knife, but that only seemed to anger Chara and made them pull Frisk closer. The blade dug deeper into tan skin as blood trickled down from the small wound. "I don't know! They- they wouldn't tell me- just told me to do what they ask- had no control- made me, made me, made me- begged them to stop- made me-told me that's not how the game goes- told me have to finish- didn't want to- believe me-please-Chara-please, please, please!"

"What... No... no, no, no-" Chara released Frisk and stood quickly to their feet. They ran a bloody hand down their face as they stared at Frisk as though the other grew a second head. They held their hand over their mouth, eyes wide with fear as they spoke again and voice quiet. "... That's... Frisk-"

"Please, Chara! I swear I didn't do it! I didn't want to kill! They made me! Made me do bad things! Made me hurt everyone! I didn't want this!" Frisk begged as they tried to crawl away from the other, but they tripped in their own haste. "I pleaded with them... I begged them to stop... stop, stop, stop! But the laughed, Chara! They laughed, and laughed, and laughed! They mocked every death and blamed me for things they made me do! They said it was your fault! Said that you were the one who made me do these things! That they were trying to save me- and-and if you took my soul then...! Please, Chara, please!"

"Frisk... I.." Chara held their hands out as if to try and calm the hysteric child, but that only made Frisk whimper and flinch violently when Chara knelt in front of them. "I'm not... I don't... I..."

Frisk shied away from Chara's hand as they felt the first child's fingers brush against their cheek, they wiped at the tears that streamed down Frisk's face softly. The child held their breath as they listened to Chara's voice which seemed to have become a little softer.

"You really didn't do it... did you?" Frisk shook their head at this and held their hands tightly to their chest. They heard Chara sighed and felt the other shift closer to them. "'course you wouldn't... you're a wimp who wouldn't hurt a fly... even in the first run..."

"I... I didn't want to RESET... I didn't want to play again... I liked the ending... I was happy... I... I thought I did good.." Frisk hicupped as they felt Chara leaned their forehead on theirs. "I didn't want this... I didn't want to play again... I didn't want to RESET to the beginning.. Toriel was gonna te-teach me how to make pie... I was... gonna go train with Papyrus and Undyne... watch anime with Alphys... practice with Mettaton.... listen to stories with Asgore... and-and stack hot-dogs on my head with Sans... send letters to... Flowey...I.."

"It's okay, Frisk. Frisk. Frisk, it's alright. I'm not mad." Chara whispered as they wiped away more tears from the crying child's face. "I'm not mad, Frisk. I promise you I'm not mad at you. Frisk, look at me."

Frisk hesitantly and shakingly let their eyes focus on Chara's, their breathing ragged and their body trembled as they tried to keep their eyes on Chara's gaze.

"I believe you, Frisk. Okay? I believe you." Frisk seemed hopeful at this and their hands shot out to grab Chara's green and yellow striped shirt.

"Y-you do? You-you believe me.." They breathed and let out a small noise of relief when Chara nodded slightly. They shook as a small smile began to form, tears sprung from their eyes once again. "Thank... thank you... oh god.. thank you, thank you-"

"But... I'm doing this because... I care about you, okay? You're the only one that I can save from them."

The sudden pain in their chest made Frisk jolt in both surprise and agony. Their eyes slowly traveled down to find a blade sunk to the hilt deep in their chest, Chara's bloody hand held the knife there as Frisk slowly released Chara's shirt. Their own hands trembled as they lightly touched Chara's bruised knuckles, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Frisk... I'm so sorry.." The child coughed, blood trickled down from their lip as they began to sway a little. Chara held onto Frisk's head as they gently laid Frisk on their side, the first child's voice hushed as they spoke and black tears began to tumble from their own eyes.

"I'm doing this to protect you... okay? You're all that I have left... and I can't let them take you away... you're the only one that's left... the only one I can save.. so let me save you this time... like you saved me... okay? Okay?" Chara brushed their fingers lightly over Frisk's eyelids as they pulled the knife out from the others chest. They brought their hand over their friend's chest as the saw the faint red glow of the soul peek out.

The familiar red heart dimmed a little but Chara held onto the soul tightly letting their own determination seep into it. The heart seemed to brightened at this and Chara gave a small teary smile at this. They held the soul close to them and opened their locket around their neck, they placed the red heart into the small object and closed it.

With a sigh, they finally stood up and turned to find another figure standing not too far from them. Their signature smile crept onto their face as they stared at the figure with a blank look.

"Greetings, Player." Chara smiled brightly at the other and watched as the figure take in the surroundings around them. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here? Again?"

"Is this the ending?" Player asked as they gazed at Chara boredly, they eyed the body beside the child but turned their attention back to child. Their eyes narrowed slightly at the grinning child. "Is this really it?"

"For this route, yes." Chara laughed as they gripped the knife behind them tightly. "Perhaps you could take a different path. You might get a different ending if you try for a better route."

Player seemed to laugh at this and threw their head back, the sound echoed throughout the empty void. "You mean the one where everyone gets to the surface? I've already seen that one. What else is there to see in that one?"

Chara seemed to stiffen at this but their expression didn't waver. They shrugged as they forced a menu box to appear and slid it over to Player. A smile plastered to their face as they pointed at the RESET button.

"Who knows? You should try it again. You might get something different, a surprise maybe. You'll never know if you don't try, right?"

"Perhaps..." Player hummed and their hand hovered over the blinking RESET button. "I'll play your game once more... Maybe the ending might be more satisfying than this or the last... maybe the ending might be even better. Happier."

Chara watched as Player pressed the RESET button, they felt the world shift as the other figure disappear along with Frisk's body. Chara smiled at the space which was once occupied by Player, the smile slowly growing colder and colder with each passing minute and their hand grew numb from their tight grip on the knife.

As tears leaked from their eyes and a laugh escaped their lips they whispered into the emptiness of the void.

"You dirty friend killer."

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't write this late at night... if I made some mistakes I'll probably fix them later on-


End file.
